Star Wars Episode VII: Into The Shadows
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: 30 years after the Destruction of the Second Death Star, The New Republic attempts to Wipe out the remains of the Galactic Empire. However confusion and Terror take hold as new foe claiming to be Darth Vader rises from the outer rims and brings forth a new imperial faction with him. Can the Republic figure out the identity of this New Vader. Or has the nightmare just begun?


**Summary: for me episode 7 was a good popcorn flic, but it kind of in my opinion does not hold itself up when outside of the movie theater. To me it really wasn't bad at first, but I felt like there was some huge glaring issues with the whole thing. So I thought maybe I'd give my own shot at my own version of episode 7. So here goes nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, and I never will.**

The Freebird sped across the star studied sky as it chased it's target. It was said that it was one of the biggist ships the new republic every created or at least it would have been had he not stolen, or borrowed it as he called it.

"Captain Solo, a crew member called out. "The Nebulon is within Transmission range. Shall we hail him?"

"Sure don't know if he'd listen but you can try."

"grauughh!' Chewie barked

"Well I mean the guy's a Zabrak Chewie they tend to be a little snarky.

The holo screen flashed a screen with a long haired brown skinned Zabrak who was ranting and cursing at his crew.

What do you mean the hyperdrive system has been disabled? We have to get out of here before the blade…

"Hi Bosco." Han spoke in a sarcastic sing-song voice. "

Bosco turned around a gave a Nervous chuckle. "Oh hey Blade, now I know this doesn't look great but it isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really because it looks like to me that you're trying to bolt without paying me the money you owe."

"…ok then this is what this looks like."

"Really Bosco trying to think you can outrun the Red Blade with a ship that small?"

"Oh come on. Let's talk pirate to pirate here. I was going to pay you back and I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault."

Han had to hold back a chuckle "you don't know how many times I've used that one."

"Should we blast them sky high captain?"

Han raised a few figures in a halting position.

"Now Basco I'm sure we can make a deal. "

"Thanks Blade. I was just telling my crew how nice of a guy you were.

"a lot of you're cargo's stolen from the Republic right? Just surrender your cargo and your ship to me and we can pretend like this never happened."

"What You're insane. A guy's got to eat you know?"

"Well I guess I could have my number two over here rip you're arms off."

Chewie let out a roar as he began cracking his neck. Basco let out a nervous chuckle. "ehehehe, you know what it's just a ship I can always get another."

"That's a good boy. Radcliff activate the tow cables."

"Yes sit, activating Toe cables now."

As the ship was pulled in armed guards surrounded the ship. Two of the men came forward and grabbed Bosco who was protesting as he was dragged out.

"Hey watch the merchandise this is made out of 100% Albino Bantha fur."

Han came forward his arms were crossed.

"Pleasure doing business with ya Basco."

"So what the heck are you going to do with me?"

"I don't know. I'm sure the hutts would pay good money for a punk like you?"

"Oh come on you think just because you now control Jabba's assets you're all of the sudden buddies with them."

"No, I'd say the fact they invite me to dinner parties tells me I'm buddies with them. Just to warn you now, the food's and acquired taste."

Basco eyes widened in horror. "Luke blade I'll pay you double just don't send me to the hutts. I'd rather the Republic send me to jail.

"I can arrange that."

~0~

The Freebird touched down on Coruscant, as the hanger doors opened, Han came out with Bosco. As the two walked out, a elder woman in regal clothing came out and smiled at them. Han grinned. It was none other than Leia

"Honey I'm home, and I brought us a present."

Leia walked forward grinning as she saw Han's prize.

"Well if it isin't Bosco the Ratbag, wanted for Piracy and espionage I believe?"

"Yeah well I grabbed the little sucker after he tried to bolt on me. The guy owes me some money."

Leia let out a gasp. "Don't you know you should always pay your debts. Especially when your debtor is the Red Blade."

"What are you going to do to me send me to the spice mines?"

"I'll let the judges decide that."

"You know," Han said "I beluive I have one of the ships this guy stole along with some of your cargo. I'd be more than happy to give it back to you. For a reasonable fee of course."

Leia chuckled. "I'd have to have some men inspect the cargo and it's condition, but I'm sure the something can be arranged."

Two republic soldiers marched forward armed with blasters.

"In the meantime bag this nerfherder would you?"

The guards grabbed Bosco and took him away.

"Hey I said easy on the merchandise."

Han chuckled as he kissed leia who happily kissed him back.

"it feels good to be home."

"It feels good to have you home."

"So where are the kids."

"Well Annie is in the Academy practicing her skills, and Bail is repairing the Falcon."

"Yeah that figures." Han said with a chuckle.

Solo stepped into the Academy sparing room the lights were dimmed

"Annie."

All of the sudden Han heard the sound of what appeared to be the sound of a winding gear. He turned around to see a couple of turrets activate.

"oh this can't be good.

The blasters fired with a high pitched blast which Han narrowly dodged.

"Watch out!" a voice shouted from behind.

Han turned around as he heard the sound of a lightsaber activate. Annie Jumped in front of him blocking the turrets bolts as they attempted to blast their targets. Annie managed to reflect two of the bolts destroying the turrets and causing them to skid across the floor. Han breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're getting pretty good with that thing. You're uncle's going to be impressed.

Annie blew thanks. her hair from her face and gave a smile.

"Where's your brother?"

"Someone mention me?" Bail asked as he appeared from the elevator.

Han laughed as he saw his son clad in a jacket and a pair of goggles covered in oil.

"So did you maintenanced the ship, or did you have a fight with it?"

"Well the Falcon can be a stubborn bird you know."

"Belive me I know. How's she running?

"All weapons systems are up to date. I just installed a new hyperdrive generator. With the new engine upgrades she should be running faster than ever."

"That's my boy. What about you how are you're saber skills coming along."

"Someone hasn't been practicing." Annie teased.

"I'm already a better duelist than you are sis."

"Oh really because I'm pretty sure our last couple of sparing matches tell a different story."

"Ok knock it off you two, I'm sure you're both very good."

"So dad when are you going to start taking us on some of your exploits?"

"Not anytime soon. Your mother won't let me."

"Oh come on dad, we're both 15. If we're not ready now, when will we?"

Han chuckled, however things were interrupted when R2 began wildly chirping.

"Woah take it easy buddy what's going on?"

R2 began moving with the solos following behind the,. The droid led them to Leia who had a look of horror on her face.

"Leia?" Han asked

"Han you need to take a look at this. We sent Poe Damerian and a scouting party after we heard reports of Imperial activity,"

A hologram popped up on the computer screen

"This showed up on their feed."

The hologram showed complete chaos as blasters erupted

"Stormtroopers!" the commander screamed. "Fire Fire!"

A sound of heavy breathing could be heard as a lightsaber activated. A dark Figure stepped out of the smoke and began deflecting the bolts back at the troops. Leia and Han looked at each other in shock as the figure looked all but too familiar.

"It can't be." Han said "it's impossible."

They couldn't explain how or why, but the dark figure they saw appeared to be none other than Darth Vader.


End file.
